Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) display device that displays 3D images as a multi-view by using a lenticular film, and more particularly, to a stereopsis image display device that divides one pixel into a plurality of sub-pixels, and separately drives the plurality of sub-pixels, thereby increasing a display quality of 2D and/or 3D images.
Discussion of the Related Art
As realistic images are becoming more in demand, stereopsis image display devices that display 3D images as well as 2D images are being developed.
2D-image display devices have been greatly advanced in terms of a quality of a display image such as resolution and viewing angle, but have a limitation in that 2D-image display devices cannot display depth information of an image because they are displaying 2D images.
On the other hand, 3D-image display devices display 3D stereopsis images instead of 2D-planar images, and thus fully transfer original 3D information to a user. Therefore, in comparison with the existing 2D-image display devices, 3D-image display devices display far more vivid and realistic stereopsis images.
3D-image display devices are largely categorized into 3D-glasses display devices using 3D special glasses and glasses-free 3D-display devices using no 3D special glasses. The glasses-free 3D display devices are the same as 3D-special-glasses display devices in the sense that the glasses-free 3D display devices provide a three-dimensionality of an image to a viewer by using a binocular disparity. However, since the glasses-free 3D display devices do not require wearing 3D glasses, the glasses-free 3D-display devices are differentiated from the 3D-special-glasses display devices.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams illustrating a method of realizing a multi-view in a glasses-free 3D display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the related art glasses-free 3D display device, a display panel 10 in which R, G, and B pixels are arranged in a matrix type displays an image, and a lenticular film 20 is disposed on the display panel 10, thereby enabling a viewer 30 to view a 3D image as a multi-view.
An image is divided and displayed by using N number of pixels in one pitch of a lenticular lens, thereby enabling the viewer 30 to view a 3D image at N number of viewpoints. When the viewer 30 is located at a predetermined view position, different images are projected onto left and right eyes of the viewer 30, and thus, the viewer 30 feels three-dimensionality due to a binocular disparity.
In such lenticular 3D display devices, a resolution of a 3D image is reduced in proportion to the number of multi-views, and even when viewing a 2D image, a resolution is reduced by a factor of 1/N. For this reason, a quality of an image is degraded when viewing 2D images.
FIG. 3 is a diagram for describing a 3D crosstalk problem that occurs when a lenticular lens is inclined at a certain angle and is adhered to a display panel.
Referring to FIG. 3, in a method of realizing a 2D/3D image by using a lenticular film 20 fixed to a display panel, the lenticular film 20 is adhered to the display panel in a state of being inclined at a certain angle.
As described above, when the lenticular film 20 is adhered to the display panel in a state of being inclined at a certain angle, the viewer 30 perceives the proper view as well as other additional views, and for this reason, the 3D crosstalk occurs, causing a degradation in a quality of 3D images.
Since a pitch width of the lenticular lens is widened as the size of the display panel increases, a gap glass or a gap film should be applied for maintaining an appropriate viewing distance.
Moreover, the lenticular film 20 is not freely bent, and it is thus difficult to realize a sufficient depth sensation of 3D images. For this reason, it is difficult to realize realistic 3D images in comparison with the 3D-special-glasses display devices.